Glorious Crusader Alyut
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50406 |no = 1037 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As Alyut exchanged blows with his older brother Sodis, he finally came to understand that what his brother wished for was to bring back the peaceful days they had once spent together. Realizing this, Alyut joined his brother and rebelled against the gods as well. He left the disciples for his comrades to take care of, and then rode forth to face the stronger gods alone to even out the odds. However, it was too late for him to notice that the person most precious to him had been taken by the enemy. Instead, he met his death while lamenting his own foolishness, as those peaceful days of yore would never return. |summon = I feel endless regret... Nonetheless, I shall move forth! I want to see her smile once more! |fusion = Strength is not everything! A strong heart like my brother's is what releases true power! |evolution = I shall hesitate no longer! Because now I know I must have faith in the path I've chosen to follow! | hp_base = 5294 |atk_base = 1580 |def_base = 1728 |rec_base = 1630 | hp_lord = 6387 |atk_lord = 2382 |def_lord = 2361 |rec_lord = 2237 | hp_anima = 7279 |rec_anima = 1999 |atk_breaker = 2620 |def_breaker = 2123 |atk_guardian = 2144 |def_guardian = 2599 | hp_oracle = 5494 |rec_oracle = 2475 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Destructive Light's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk power of Light types, hugely boosts BB gauge and greatly recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC & heal 1000-1200 + 10% Rec |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Astral Vision |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, probable Injury, Paralysis effects & gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% chance, heal 2000-2500 + 10% Rec & fills 4 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Resolute Savior |sbbdescription = 18 combo Light attack on all foes & boosts Atk relative to Def and gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Def to Atk, heal 2500-3000 + 10% Rec & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Holy Land |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & 75% damage mitigation for 1 turn |ubbnote = 100% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Lamentation of the World |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is & boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |esnote = 0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining & 1% boost to Def per 1% HP lost |evofrom = 50405 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Alyut 4 }}